


A collection of all sorts of things

by Korablick_png



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Cooking, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korablick_png/pseuds/Korablick_png
Summary: Here I will mainly post all the fluff on XNG19 and R10Т just because they look cute together
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

With a tired sigh, XNG19 locked the front door of her little house with a friend. The studio apartment was somewhere on the edge of Dream Fever, looking for this or that destination in this area, I involuntarily remember how you left the studio for the first time and instantly got lost in the labyrinths of abstract art.

A small security bot barely reached her hanger in the closet, while she was standing on tiptoe. XNG19 hung her cap on a hook and hung her plaid coat next to it. With another sigh, the bot walked out of the hallway into the main room. It was unusually warm and cozy, small lamps illuminated with their soft light the bedside tables, sofa, katatsu (which served as a table) and several armchairs with bags scattered in the corners of the hall. An artificial fireplace with a hologram of fire also softly illuminated the studio and made crackling sounds of flame, thereby making the atmosphere even more pleasant.

However, XNG19 was not alone in the apartment. Another bot is located here. His heavy and tall body was dressed in a baggy pastel sweater and light blue jeans on his legs. The sweater was tucked into his pants, making the neighbor look cute and soft. One of his hands was thrown over his head, while the other was holding a mug with something inside, maybe tea or coffee. A yellow-red fringe covered the right half of his face, however, it was possible to understand that his eyes were closed. Hearing the click of the door closing, the bot sat down and looked into the darkness of the entrance corridor. After a while, a little gremlin, disheveled from the cold, entered the hall.

-Hi XNG!- He waved his free hand in greeting.

\- And hello to you. -XNG nodded and disappeared into the so-called closet.  
Once there was a bathroom, but due to the uselessness of fucking bots, a kind of dump of boxes and various things formed there. The perfect retreat ... or just a change of clothes.  
Coming out of the pantry after about a minute, XNG19 sat on the couch next to R10T and leaned her head on his shoulder. Now, she wore a crimson shirt and burgundy plaid trousers, her shirt tucked into the waistband of her pants.  
“Well, how was your day?” R10T asks and takes a slow sip from his mug.

“Crazy ... Everything is too loud, I still can't get used to the fact that the other part of my face can feel cold and freeze ...” She gently touched her hand to the metal-free exoskeleton. The microcircuits flashed orange-yellow. Shaking her head, somehow with her own hands, more like paws, she tied her hair in a ponytail. Sighing again, XNG bent down and began to examine her pads on her hands.

She involuntarily flinched as she felt the large hands of the R10T grab her hips. The roommate got up and walked closer to the fake fireplace and sat in one of the sack's arms in front of the fireplace. The R10T was more comfortable to carry the XNG19 on her hands than she walked behind him on her short legs. The bot sat the tired grkmlin on his knees, which were folded in the lotus position. R10T put his chin on the top of the neighbor's head and hugged her with his big arms in a soft sweater and closed his eyes.

At the same time, when R10T lifted the XNG19, she squeaked in displeasure and swing her legs in the air, which caused a laugh from her high bro. However, her indignation did not last long, as after a friend embraced her, XNG blushed deeply. Her embarrassed blush was almost invisible due to the dark color of the metal from which her body was made.

Relaxing, XNG19 buried deeper under the chin of the R10T and pressed her back against the bro's chest, thus getting the effect of a tired dumpling wrapped in sandy blankets. R10T noticed this action and tightened his grip on the gremlin.  
The complete silence in the studio apartment was broken only by the artificial crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the quiet music of the area outside the windows. Soon, the ensemble of these sounds was joined by the sleepy sniffling of XNG with the R10T's hand in a grip.


	2. Cooking

It was early morning when XNG19 woke up to find herself curled up under the kotatsu table, clutching a homemade R10T plush in her paws.

As the gremlin emerged from her nighttime hiding place, she saw her neighbor lying on his back on the couch in front of her. One of his hands was on his chest, and the other was hanging over the edge of the sofa. The bot's eyes were closed and there was sleepy snoring.

XNG19 pulled out her arms up and stretched. After rubbing her eye, bot headed for the refrigerator, microwave, and makeshift kitchen table, which contained quite a few cooking supplies. XNG had to stand on tiptoe to make tea and make sandwiches. Sometimes low growth interferes with everyday Affairs. The gremlin didn't need to eat, but it amused the bot to stuff something that might cheer it up.

After eating two sandwiches, leaving the other two for R10T, she returns to kotatsu with a Cup of tea, puts the drink on the table, and covers herself with a blanket. Leaning back on the edge of the sofa, XNG19 recalls with a smile how she tried to cook with her friend.   
-XNG, I told you not to put so much flour on the table!- R10T says reproachfully as the gremlin's face is covered in a thin layer of flour.  
-It's not my fault they made me paws instead of hands!- XNG19 exclaims in embarrassment, trying to somehow increase her view of the table since it came up to her shoulders. Sometimes gremlin hated her small stature.  
R10T inhaled and placed a small makeshift stool under XNG19's feet. Now that the little bot could see everything that was going on, her eyes sparkled with anticipation. Her friend chuckled and ruffled the hair on top of XNG's head with his hand. With a squeak of displeasure, the little bot began to knead the dough with its paws. R10T looked at his friend with a smile, how funny she was when she was embarrassed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched his neighbor and all her actions, you never know what could go wrong.

The tall bot leaned over and took boxes of poppies, sugar, and chocolate from a drawer in the Desk. XNG19 noticed this and poked a finger at R10T's cheek to get his attention. He looked at the gremlin questioningly.  
-Can you get some more cinnamon, please? Yinu's mother said it goes well with shortbread cookies! Well, or it's not… I don't remember, but I'm interested in the taste of cinnamon!- XNG asked with suppressed excitement. Her single eye glittered, and her hair was even fluffier than usual.  
-Hah, I see you're really excited about this class. Well, now I'll find it -R10T grinned and began to rummage in the closet looking for the cherished jar. It was not difficult to find because of the interesting texture of the wood, although the container itself was made of glass. Rough protrusions and different-sized depressions tickled the bot's fingers. Finally grabbing the jar, R10T straightened up and pulled his stiff back. At this time, XNG19 finished kneading the dough and started rolling small balls and putting them to the side. As told by miss Natura, distributing the dough into parts at the beginning, then it will be convenient to work with it later. There were not very many pieces in total, about three pieces. R10T put the jars to one side and began to help XNG with the molding of the balls. 

The process went on in silence, with only the radio music playing in the background. Both bots were working intently, XNG19 sticking out a small orange-yellow tongue at the corner of her mouth. Her starry eye was fixed on the soft and elastic dough in her hands, alas, the pieces of dough were of different sizes due to the small range of movements of the gremlin's hands and fingers. However, this could not interfere with the fighting spirit of XNG. R10T, in turn, was thoughtful and attentive. He tried to make the dough balls as identical as possible. Sometimes the security bot frowned, and the soft shortbread dough clogged the joints of its robotic fingers, which was not pleasant since the fingers began to bend less. From time to time, R10T looked down at the hard-working XNG19 and grinned good-naturedly. 

After a while, all the dough spread out into balls on the Cutting Board. The table was almost out of flour, so R10T generously poured a portion of flour into their workplace. Alas, he did not calculate much the power of spraying loose matter from wheat and flour-covered the face of XNG19. Now she no longer looked like a black, sullen gremlin, but like a surprised and frightened hare with a snowdrift on top of it. Her crimson-gray eye widened in surprise. R10T tried hard not to laugh, but it didn't work. His robotic laughter, merry and melodious, reverberated throughout the small Studio apartment. He brought one of his hands up to his face, still laughing good-naturedly, and XNG19 tried to imagine what it looked like from the outside. Her mind instantly gave the picture away, and the gremlin couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

-Oh, heh, let's wipe this mess off your face. - trying to catch his breath said R10T, he wiped an improvised tear from his eye with his finger. At this time, XNG crossed her arms over her chest and smoked with one functional eye at her friend. But it was obvious that she was not angry, but just doing it for a show, leaning back a little bot nodded.

However, XNG19 probably forgot that she was standing on a stool and tripped over the edge with her heel, now her body was rapidly falling down. There was a thud as the gremlin fell, and before she could gasp, she was sprawled on the floor. Her hair was completely disheveled, completely covering the little bot's face. There was another chuckle and R10T picked up XNG19 from the floor and went with her to the storeroom. The tall security bot rummaged through one of the boxes and pulled out paper towels.   
-I bought them a long time ago, but they came in handy. – Don't move, okay?- he sighed, lifting the chin of XNG19, who was sitting awkwardly on the box. R10T carefully wiped the flour from the exposed part of the face, as in this place the exoskeleton of the bot was visible and, accordingly, all its microchips, which easily got wheat powder. The left side of the face of the R10T was wiped without incident, as it was completely smooth, except for the place of alloys of metal sheets.   
-Well, that's it. Shall we continue, or would you prefer to rest?- XNG19 just got off the box and clutched her bro's leg with her paws. 

-Let's just finish these cookies faster...- the gremlin muttered, trying to hide her confused face. R10T let out a good-natured chuckle and hobbled back to the place in the apartment they called the "kitchen."   
XNG19 unhooked herself from her friend's leg and climbed onto the stool, her fingers instantly grabbing a piece of dough and starting to chew it.  
-I thought you wanted to add cinnamon to your cookies?- R10T asked, looking at the gremlin's serious face. He opened jars of sugar, poppy seeds, chocolate, and cinnamon, all in a row, but away from the edge of the table.  
-Y-yes, I want...-XNG wanted to kick herself for stuttering and took a pinch of brown powder and mixed it with her piece of dough. After a while, the mass acquired a brownish hue, the bot formed a small but thick pancake and put it on a baking sheet that was covered with parchment. XNG already noticed two pieces of dough with poppy seeds and chocolate, she looked askance at the hands of R10T who mixed the dough, sugar, and cinnamon into one. The little bot took the next piece and stuffed it with chocolate pieces. After a few minutes of work, when half of the dough pieces were left, R10T exclaimed:  
\- Ah, wait for a second, I've come up with something!- the bot leaned over and began rummaging through the cabinets in the Desk. XNG19 only looked at her friend with surprise and interest in her eyes. After a moment, he straightened up and looked playfully at XNG, holding a box with different dough molds inside.   
-I think if we make cookies in different shapes, they will look more interesting!- the tall security bot exclaimed and began to take out the contents of the box. Inside were molds in the form of stars, moon, leaves, Crescent moon, gingerbread men, and deer, all of them were primitive in shape, but this did not prevent them from decorating the future cookies. Xng19's eye almost visibly glistened with anticipation, and with a happy squeak, she grabbed a half-moon mold and made a cake out of the dough with cinnamon and poppy seeds, using the mold to squeeze out a cookie blank. R10T, in turn, took a star mold and cut it out of the dough, putting the chocolate on top, he transferred the dough to the baking sheet. The process went faster, the atmosphere in the apartment became even more comfortable because of the laughter and jokes exchanged by the bots. Soon, the entire baking sheet was busy with preparations of various shapes and sizes, the oven was already warmed up, it only remained to bake cookies.   
XNG19 sighed and started wiping her hands on the paper towels her bro had brought. Her eye was still burning with anticipation.

R10T put the baking sheet in the oven and also began to wipe his hands, he carefully cleaned the flour and dough from the joints of his fingers. He took off his aprons and XNG19's, shook them out, and took them to the storeroom.  
XNG was down from the stool and headed for kotatsu on which lay a comb. Little bot decided to tidy up her rat nest on her head. Her untidy appearance was soon corrected and XNG19 returned to the kitchen part of the apartment, as it turned out R10T sat in front of the oven and looked straight ahead. The gremlin sank beside him and lay on her stomach, her head in her hands. She immediately felt R10T put his hand on her back, and the little bot closed its eyes and purred.  
That evening, after cooking, R10T and XNG19 put the cookies in boxes and distributed them to the NSR artists. They stayed at Yinu's and her mother's house, telling Them how to cook. After this walk, both bots stretched out on the couch, XNG19 curled up on R10T's chest, and they almost instantly fell into sleep mode.

XNG19 the doorbell rang in her memory. Afraid that he would Wake her friend, gremlin hurried to the door and opened it. A courier was standing in the doorway, holding a box, and he held it out to XNG19.  
-This is for you.-  
-Thank you?...- bot picked up the package and said a confused goodbye to the courier.  
Back in the dining room, she noticed that R10T was already awake and sipping untouched XNG19 tea with a sleepy face. She sighed and sat down with the box on her lap next to her bro. She started unpacking the package with interest, after opening it, XNG gasped softly and fiddled with the sleeve of her R10T sweater to get his attention. The tall guard bot shifted its sleepy gaze to the contents of the box.  
There were cookies in the unique style of all the NSR and BBJ artists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah oh god I've spent more time on this chapter than I thought...  
> I had a blockage at school and art school, but now everything is more or less calm. Hopefully, I'll start writing a new chapter soon, just because a few people helped me with ideas.  
> Thank you for reading, I am trying to improve my writing style. qwq 👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> I will be very glad if you write something, it is important for me to know your opinion


End file.
